titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Numerous
Real Name Unknown (likely Billy or William something) Known Aliases None First Episode Appearance Deception (Series Episode #29) First Story Appearance Boogeymen II: Teenage Wasteland Chapter 1 Weapons None. Powers The ability to manifest psionic-energy based clones of himself that each possess their own distinct personality (though deviating very little from Billy's own) and sentience: either Billy himself or his clones can perform the duplication. It is unknown the full extent of his ability to do this (he seems quite capable of creating several hundred clones without trouble, or at the very least enough clones to carry a full sized bridge, so he may be able to duplicate himself thousands of times before he overextends himself), but it is clear it has a limit: if Billy divides himself too many times his power will short out and all the clones will be returned to him (how long before Billy can recover and once again clone himself is unknown). The injury or death of one of these clones is painful but not fatal to Billy, though if his original and core form is attacked and killed he and all his clones go with it. Billy seems to be more comfortable divided into three or more forms than one, perhaps due to his training in both being and controlling so many minds. Considering that a legion of Billy clones also stole a full sized bridge by carrying it off, Billy may also possess some form of enhanced strength. Current Status Active History Not a whole lot is known about Billy's past. Coming from a long forgotten area of the deep south, Billy is the very definition of a redneck. It is believed that his father and uncle are the same man, but little else is known about his family life (though it is said that he may be related to the Force of July hero Silent Majority as either a brother or a cousin, though Billy refuses to confirm this), nor how he obtained his metahuman powers (though it may run in the family if Billy IS related to Silent Majority). Billy has an incredibly powerful mind, but rather than manifesting as intelligence, an area in which Billy is quite lacking, it manifests as an ability to control himself split into dozens, sometimes hundreds, and possibly thousands of duplicates while still maintaining a semblance of sanity. Billy first joined the HIVE Academy shortly before Cyborg infiltrated it in order to learn to control his powers (assumingly). Later, he encountered the Titans as he used his powers to perpetuate a "solo" crime spree, even as Cyborg became increasingly addicted to his new MaX-7 chip (which worked against him as it shorted him out in a furious effort to deal with Billy on his own). In the end he was defeated when the Titans simulated their own division powers with Cyborg's hologram technology, and caused Billy to stretch himself too thin and burn out his powers, causing all of Billy's clones to be snapped back into his body and leaving him alone. After that defeat, Billy went back to his teammates in the Hive, but they failed to help him much. He was also, in the Legendsverse, involved in the second Boogeymen incident: due to being locked in the confined Hive school grounds his duplication powers were severely constricted, which resulting in Billy spending most of the night pursued and slowly killed off one clone at a time by the Tall Man. Only the original, core Billy, driven half-crazed, survived and escaped, only to run into Leatherface, who killed him with his chainsaw. Billy and all other victims were revived after Savior destroyed the Sadako tape. In the fan story Maternal Instincts, Billy was presumed dead after the Brotherhood of Evil's base was destroyed in Paris (something that did not happen in the show as it was triggered by the irresponsible actions of Savior explained in We All Fall Down). It was later revealed that Billy survived by concealing his real form within Gizmo's 'nullspace' back pack. He ended up with Jinx and INSTIGATOR during the second attack of Mother Mae-Eye at Jump City National Bank, but it remains to be seen what role, if any, Billy will play in the resolution of this crisis.